


Cognac

by Aros_Sage



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Christmas market, Found Family, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Sad Frenchman, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aros_Sage/pseuds/Aros_Sage
Summary: 5 months after the event with Merrick, Nicky is having doubts about the banishment. Joe disagrees. The family go to Paris to bring their brother home.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	Cognac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caitlesshea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa gift for the TOG HQ discord server. I hope you enjoy it Caitlin! 
> 
> This is also my first TOG fic. Please lemme know what y'all think!

5 months after the event at Merrick Pharmaceuticals.

Joe stood up from the bed he was sitting on, raking his hands over his face as he began to pace. Nicky watched him patiently as he remained seated on the edge of the bed. 

“Enough time has not passed yet.” Joe reminded him for the third time since their conversation had began. 

Nicky nodded in acknowledgement to Joe’s point. “I agree but this is not the way to pursue this. There is no form of punishment that will ever be satisfactory. We will live with this, as we have lived with every blow, every person who hurt us because of their fear or their loathing or both.” 

Joe scoffed, unable to help himself. “Those people die and we forget about them. They receive their punishments if not by us then by time.”

“You believe Sébastien should die as his repentance?” Though Nicky was managing to keep his temper in check thus far, he couldn’t help but cross his arms over his chest. “We know quite well that he would do it if he could.” 

“No…I don’t want him to die I just…” Joe moved closer to Nicky, taking a seat once more but instead of sitting next to Nicky, he sat on the bed across from him, their knees brushing due to the small room. “Nicolò, we found out that Andy was mortal and then hours later, you’re shot through your mouth. I have felt terror throughout my life and have endured it but that…nothing has come close to how I felt in that moment…” That was counting the horror of losing Quynh and his own resurrection in the beginning.

“Joe….Yusuf…we were healing as we ran through those corridors. That day was not my time. It was none of ours.” Nicky said to him softly, having had this particular conversation with him a few times since that day. 

“I know…I know…” Joe conceded as he lifted his hand for Nicky to let him continue. “There is no rule book to what we are and when it’ll be over. Andy is constant but now…” He paused, not wanting to go there and rather continue focusing on his point at hand. “You’re right…that day it was not your time. I could move on from that moment even if it will haunt me for many years to come. What I cannot forgive easily, perhaps ever, is that he shot Andy. Even though he was a part of why we were taken from our home, he did not shoot us or bind us or experiment on us. Those were others. He turned his gun on his family.” They understood why; Andy would have burned down Copley’s house in any other scenario. “We’ve had our disagreements and fights throughout the years, but never have we turned on one another in such a way.” There have been fights throughout the centuries but none of them had ever fought with the intention to kill, regardless of their immortal status. 

Nicky let his eyes drop to his lap, knowing that Joe was right in that regard. There was no easy way to forgive that whatsoever. He inhaled slowly as he glanced back up at Joe after a few minutes of comfortable silence between the two. 

“Andy does not have much time left, not anymore. Booker is her family and he is Andy’s. It is cruel that they will never see one another again. It will hurt Andy as the years pass and it will be something Booker will not be able to live with. It will haunt him.” Nicky explained as he found his resolve. 

“Good.” Joe said petulantly. 

Nicky huffed as he rolled his eyes fondly at his lover. “Maybe but he needs to find a way to cope. Nile has been texting him…” Nicky glared at him as he did he best to feign shock. “Don’t pretend you don’t know. We all know.” Nile was not very good at being sneaky, albeit they had many more years on her on how to be nonchalant when you’re hiding something. “I asked her how he was doing a couple weeks ago.” 

Joe kept quiet, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

“Half of the time, he ends up drunk texting her in a mixture of gibberish and French. He is not well and we cannot allow this continue.” Nicky dropped his arms and reached over so he could rest his hand on one of Joe’s knees. “We can be angry and we can be disappointed for as long as it takes us, but we need to be there for him. He cannot do this alone.”

“He had us for two hundred years but chose to hide his pain.” Joe countered. 

“Yes because we chose to let him talk to us when he was ready.” Nicky said, his voice filled with guilt.”

“Nicky…” Joe said slowly, his voice taking on an edge of frustration. “Do not tell me you believe this to be our fault.”

Nicky shook his head. “Of course not, at least, it is not entirely ours. He enjoyed his alcohol before his family died and we thought maybe it was simply a part of his personality but we saw that it was a problem. He used it to cope. He has been depressed since before he died in the cold. He could never shake his sadness and we never thought to try for his sake.” Joe began to rise again but Nicky moved faster, this time grabbing one of his hands tightly to keep him in place. 

“We have an opportunity here. We can heal together, as a family should. And…it is my hope that we will come out on the other side better for it. He will forever regret what he did to us, to Andy and Nile, but we don’t have to regret our actions too.” Nicky didn’t react as Joe managed to pry his hand out of Nicky’s grasp to stand up again. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready. If I see him, I fear I will shoot him.” Joe confessed. 

Nicky stood up and made his way towards the door to move into the common area. He turned to face Joe. “Then you are no better than him.” 

Joe stared at the spot Nicky had previously been standing, gaping like a fish out of water. 

——

With reluctance from Joe, the four of them got onto a train to head to Paris three days later. They paid for a private car and though it was nice, Nile could feel the tension in the air and was certain the others could too. 

She looked out the window, admiring the countryside as they moved. Joe sat across from her, pointing out various hillsides and bodies of water; a story of their past ready to be told. Nile was captivated by Joe’s storytelling, eager to hear about everything he was willing to share. 

After the events with Merrick, the three did their best to help Nile with the transition of being an immortal. Nile was taking it as well as she could, though there had been a few nights where she would do her best to cry quietly while the rest slept. She missed her mother and brother terribly and still found it nearly impossible not to reach out to them. Copley had informed her that she was labeled as ‘missing in action’ and that he could arrange for her to be assumed ‘killed in action.’ She told him she needed time to think on it and that she’d get back to him. 

It had been Nicky, a couple weeks ago, who confessed that he knew she had been texting Booker. She thought he was going to destroy her phone at first but instead, he told her stories about Booker. Happy ones, ones that made it obvious that Nicky had been hurt badly by what had happened. It wasn’t something that came as a shock to her. She could remember times when her brother made her so angry so never wanted to see him again, only to regret that train of thought not long after. Nicky had asked her how she felt about bringing Booker back and she couldn’t help the smile on her face.

She knew she should be angry with Booker too but he hadn’t turned her over when he had every opportunity to do so. Apart from the drive and the flight Nile had had with Andy, she had spent most of her time around Booker. They had spent hours talking in the cave alone until Andy had come back. He was kind. She could tell that he had a weight on his shoulders and after what had happened, could see that it wasn’t just the betrayal. It was something he seemed to have likely been carrying for a long time. 

When Booker was sober, he was funny and full of sarcasm in their text messages. He had a grasp of technology that the others didn’t seem to care about. Nile had tried to explain emojis to Andy and she just frowned. She has asked why not just say what you’re trying to say? And Nile hadn’t admittedly really thought of that before. Then again, no one her age knew how to communicate properly anymore with one another. She shrugged and told Andy to just go with the fact that an eggplant actually meant a penis. Joe had choked on his coffee he had taken a drink of at that exact moment while Nicky looked at her curiously. At least Andy had decided to smirk instead of continue with her displeasure of them.

Nile was also excited to properly visit Paris. She had only been briefly and that hadn’t counted as Paris. She tried to keep her cool but the others could tell she was excited about it. 

“Would you like to visit the Louvre?” Joe had asked her as he sat back to face her, ending his latest story about how a vast city they had passed recently used to be nothing but a dirt mound. 

Nile nodded enthusiastically. “Do we have time? I mean…are we just going to get him and then go somewhere else?” Her eyes glanced over towards Andy who was nodding off next to Joe. 

Her light eyes opened as she looked back at Nile, knowing the question was directed towards her. “Copley seems to think he’s removed any evidence of what happened. We can’t stay at Goussainville but we have a few other places around that would be sufficient.” Andy had liked that old church but it was since demolished to remove all evidence of the massacre. “It’s time for us to be together with no jobs for a while. I don’t see why we can’t stay there.” 

Joe’s frown seemed to grow. Clearly, with them talking more about why they were going to Paris in the first place, had returned to the forefront of his mind. 

“You agreed.” Nicky reminded him without looking up from the book he was reading. 

“I’m not…” Joe reached over with his foot to kick at Nicky’s indignantly. “It’s cold in Paris. Can’t we go somewhere South?” 

“Paris is lovely during the holidays. Besides, Nile wants to stay.” Andy added with a grin before closing her eyes again. 

Joe looked at Nile with feigned hurt. “You wound me, Nile. Have I not been kind to you?” 

Nile chuckled as Joe winked at her. “When we have to leave, how about you can pick the next place we stay?” She suggested, glancing quickly over towards Andy before back at Joe. 

“Hear that Andy? I get to pick the next place.” Joe grinned cheekily. Andy and Nicky both sighed in unison. 

“What?” Nile asked, obviously not understanding what was going on between the three of them.

“Prepare for constant heat and horrible working air conditioning.” Andy muttered as Nicky did his best to focus on his book and not smile. 

Nile shrugged. “I like the heat and I’ve never been on a vacation before. Well…my mom took us to Florida once to go to Disneyland. That was fun but I was really young so I don’t remember much of it.” Her voice took on a longing sound but not met with sadness. Nicky knocked his shoulder into hers gently. She smiled at him as she moved so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Something she had learned quickly with them was that physical touch was their love language. Nile liked it but she was still warming up to the idea of fully letting herself go and return the affection. 

“You know…we have never been to Disneyland. Or any of them.” Nicky informed her. 

Nile gasped as she looked around at all of them. “Ya’ll know there’s a Disneyland Paris, right? We’re going.”

They spent another hour discussing fairs and amusement parks and the like. Nile was relieved to hear that they had at least gone to those before. She found out that Nicky didn’t trust rollercoasters, Joe hated anything that spun and Andy enjoyed any ride that had a sudden drop in it. She pulled up Disneyland Paris on her phone so she could see the hours and times available to them while they were in town. 

“Booker is going to love this.” Nile muttered to herself with a smile, not noticing the look between Joe and Nicky.

——

“Are you sure he’s going to be here?” Andy asked Nicky curiously as Nile purchased herself and Andy a pair of skates for the ice rink. 

Nicky glanced around La Magie de Noel aux Tuileries and all of its current inhabitants. It was sometimes strange to him how this day changed from a highly religious one to one about gifts and an old man who gave children gifts. He knew it still had its religious principles but it had been monopolized at this point for humans and their material possessions. He didn’t hate it, they typically embraced most holidays, if anything to remind themselves that they were human. Nicky quite enjoyed buying gifts for his family. 

It was very cold as Nicky and Andy stood there bundled up in their coats, gloves, hats and scarves. Joe had remained at the safe house, looking almost stubborn in his attempt to sleep. Nicky and Joe hadn’t spoken about Booker since that last night before they left. They talked about anything practical and still slept in one another’s arms but there was some tension there still. Nicky knew Joe needed to give himself space to come to terms with their agreement and Joe had agreed, regardless of his reluctance. Nicky was anxious himself but was determined to go through with this. 

“He loves the holiday. It reminds him of his daughter and sons when they were children. Whether he is drunk or not is another story.” Nicky hoped he was sober but had no idea really what to expect. Nile had texted Booker a few days earlier about the market and asked him to take photos of it because she had heard about it and was curious. Booker had promised he would. After some casual pushing from Nile, Nicky was certain he’d be here tonight.

“You’re sure you don’t want us to talk to him first?” Andy asked as she took a seat and began slipping out of her boots in exchange 

“It needs to be me and Joe. Or in this case, just me.” Nicky knew Booker would do his best to deny the opportunity that was being presented to him if it were the women instead of Joe or himself. “Are you sure you’re up for that?” Nicky asked with a teasing lilt to his voice as he glanced towards the ice rink.

Andy scowled at him. “I can skate.” 

Nile, seated next to Andy, glanced up at Nicky. “Can Andy not ice skate?” 

Nicky began to chuckle as Andy swatted at him, hitting him in the thigh. “I can skate just fine.” She muttered as she focused on her strings. 

Nicky watched from the side as Andy and Nile made their way onto the ice. Nile looked as if she’d ice skated since birth while Andy was more like a newborn deer on unsteady legs. Andy was graceful and could do just about anything but ice skating was shockingly not one of them. She would rather run over the ice in combat boots than try to get by on blades. 

Grabbing a hot cocoa, Nicky started to make his way around the Christmas Market. It was hard not to stop at all of the booths to look at what they were selling. He made a mental note to return another day while they were here to get his family gifts and to purchase plenty of the fresh produce and candies and other food ingredients available. One thing he loved about the modern world was the easy access to all sorts of foods, regardless of where you are in the world. 

He looked up to admire the ferris wheel next to him, wondering if he could coax Joe onto it later with him. It hurt his heart to acknowledge that they did not agree on this but he had to hope Joe would come around. His love was not inherently cruel and he knew Joe also missed their little brother. It might take him longer but he would accept Booker’s return eventually. 

Seeing a flash of dark red, Nicky began to smile before it fell when he realized the jacket in his line of sight was not Joe but another man. Nicky did not want to deal with the awkwardness that would settle around them with Joe in their safe house and Booker trailing behind them like a scared animal.

Sighing, Nicky walked on, still keeping tabs of what vendors he would surely return to. He turned a corner to make it down another row of booths but paused, his sniper trained eyes catching exactly who he was looking for. 

Booker was sitting on a bench, several feet away from the festivities. He was looking off to the side, likely taking in the market but not yet having decided to step inside. Booker was wearing dark clothing but that was not how Nicky noticed him; it was the way in which he was slouched, his shoulders nearly up to his ears. Nicky frowned, letting this be another memory of the years that had passed with Booker heavily depressed and right next to them. 

Nicky naturally walked quietly, something the rest of his family hated since he habitually accidentally snuck up on them. Knowing that that was something they all hated in the safety of their homes, Nicky made himself louder as he approached the bench from behind. Booker froze, meaning he likely was grabbing for a weapon but not yet pulling it out in the event he was being paranoid. 

“I believe when Nile pestered you about this market, she meant for you to enjoy it.” Nicky told him softly, watching as Booker went impossibly more still, though he relaxed his grip on what was likely a pistol in his coat. 

Turning around, Booker blinked in shock as he stared at Nicky. “Nicky? What…” Booker cleared his throat. “Why are you here?” 

Nicky eyed him as if scrutinizing an avocado, trying to deduce if it was spoiled or not. Booker’s eyes dropped, unable to keep up with Nicky’s intense stare.

Deciding something, Nicky walked around the bench so he could sit next to Booker. “We need to get you one of these.” Nicky said, waving his empty cup of hot cocoa so Booker could see it. “The French have some of the best chocolate I have ever tasted.” 

Booker sat so he was facing forward once more, his heart lodging itself in his throat. “Is everyone alright?” He chastised himself quietly after asking, knowing that if there was trouble and Nicky needed him, he wouldn’t have wasted time traveling and tracking him down; he would have called. 

“Yes well…Andy will likely have a bruised butt cheek later after ice skating but otherwise…” Nicky and Booker both chuckled at the thought.

“Why are you here?” Booker asked again, turning his body a little so he could look at his brother.

Nicky turned his head to look at him. “We want you to come home Booker.” 

Booker looks at him almost suspiciously, as if waiting for the ball to drop. “The banishment was your decision.”

Nicky nodded, his eyes dropping to the ground for a moment. “Yes…it was and it was wrong. We were wrong.” He looks back up, his eyes shining with unshed tears. 

Booker’s hand went to his inner pocket, fingers closing around his flask on impulse. Nicky, seeing what he’s going to do, reaches out and gently places his hand on Booker’s forearm. “Please.” 

Booker drops his arm even though the craving for alcohol doesn’t leave, if anything, it gets worse. Nicky drops his as well. 

“This is not something that I can forgive easily but I will get there Booker, I promise. You have broken my heart in ways I did not know was possible. I cannot speak for the others but I believe the sentiment could be said for them all.” Nicky says to him softly. “It is easy to let you go for 100 years, to not worry about you but that is not who we are. That is not who I am.” 

Booker left out a breath, startling the both of them when it comes out as more of a choked off sob. He clears his throat as he blinks rapidly, looking back towards the market and not at Nicky. 

“I want to do right by you and I want what is right for our family. Nile needs you and so does Andy. It is the worst cruelty to think you would never get to see her again.” Nicky reaches up to quickly swipe at his face with his sleeve.

“And what do you and Joe need from me?” Booker asks quietly, not trusting his voice to be any louder. 

“I need to earn your trust…” Nicky began but was cut off by Booker shaking his head.

“You have my trust Nicholas…you always have.” Booker insists. 

“Maybe I did out of necessity but it is not properly given if it is not properly earned. I want to be the one you can share your burdens with. I want to make bets with you on silly football games. There is a hole in our family without you there to fill it.” Nicky’s voice filled with complete honesty as he looked at his brother while he spoke to him. “And I want to be certain that I can trust you again someday.”

Booker gave a nod in understanding. It took him a moment and a clearing of his throat to speak next. “And Joe?” 

“Joe loves fiercely and is quick to anger. But, he has always loved you with as much of himself as he could give you. He is as angry as he is hurt. He needs you simply because you are family and an extension of himself.” Nicky gives him a small smile. “Even when we have our time apart, I cannot begin to list all the times Joe remarks upon what you would enjoy most about where we are. With Andy, she has seen it all and as we’ve come to realize, she was hurting too, so it was not easy to impress her but you…Joe wanted to impress you because he wanted you to love him back.”

The two sat there quietly as they let themselves drift in their own thoughts. Both of them stared out at the market, watching the families and friends and lovers enjoy their time together in the cold and the cheeriness of the holiday. 

“Are you sure?” Booker finally asked once he and Nicky were both emotionally more composed. 

Nicky nodded. “This is not an order from Andy but a request from us all. We have decided to remain here for a little while. You have time to decide what you would like to do. When we do take our leave and if you do not wish to join, we will respect your decision. Regardless, the 100 years is off the table completely.” 

“I don’t know what to say Nicky.” Booker admitted, hope and uncertainty at war inside his heart. 

“I cannot make a decision for you.” Nicky answered, reaching over and placing his hand gently on Booker’s shoulder. “But I hope that you choose us.”

Booker gave him a a small smile. He reached across his own chest, placing his hand on top of Nicky’s that was on his shoulder. “Thank you.” 

“So…” Booker began after a minute or two of comfortable silence between them. “I can assume from what you’ve said that Andy is here. Is Nile and Joe?” 

Nicky stood up, not moving until Booker did the same. He then began to walk forward, glad that Booker was in step beside him. “Nile is likely skating circles around Andy right about now.” 

Without Nicky needing to say anything, Booker could feel the tension in the air at the thought of Joe. Booker sighed. “I’m not surprised Joe isn’t here. I would have put money on it, in fact.” 

Nicky gave him a small smile at the comment about a bet. “I would bet that he’ll show. 200 on it.” 

Booker chuckled sadly, nodding. “200.” He didn’t add a comment about how Nicky knew Joe much more than he himself did, content with their bet instead. He figured they both wanted Nicky to win in this case. 

They admired the booths on either side of them as Nicky made their way back towards the skating rink. Whether Booker would join them tonight or not was up to him, but he knew his brother would like to see the women before they parted. 

Nicky didn’t comment on the way Booker’s eyes reddened and watered as they came to a stop on the side of the rink, immediately spotting the two. Nile was twirling in a circle, her smile bright as she laughed. Andy was currently standing next to hear though her back was awkwardly hunched as she tried to maintain her balance. Andy was smiling too, the two of them likely laughing on Andy’s expense. 

“How is it that Andromache can’t ice skate? I’ll never understand it.” Booker chuckled, turning his head away from Nicky for a few seconds before looking back at the two. 

Nicky shrugged softly. He opened his mouth to respond but then paused when he looked towards Booker. “Would you like a hot cocoa? I will bring us some.” And without another word or to see if Booker would be coming with him, he walked away silently. 

Booker watched as Nicky quickly slipped through the crowd, becoming one amongst several. Sighing, he turned to face the women again, resting his forearms on the side of the ice rink. 

Feeling the hair on the back of his neck prickle, Booker froze, belatedly grateful that his instincts to alert him when someone was intent on approaching him hadn’t faded away due to the alcohol consumption as of late.

Turning his head, he had to admit to himself that deep down, he knew Joe would show in the end. It wasn’t like Joe to agree to traveling somewhere for action and then sit back. Booker rose a brow curiously as his brother came closer.

“Who is this?” Booker asked, his eyes traveling from Joe’s hand, down the leash, resting on the head of a brown coated dog. It looked young; not quite a puppy but likely less than a year old. The dog wore what looked like a plaid coat along with matching booties. When Joe stopped walking, the dog took a seat, its head tilting, looking curiously towards Booker. 

“His owner has to name him. I believe that is how it goes, no?” Joe asked him as he gave the dog a pat on its head. “Though, the rescue was calling him Cognac.” 

“Did you steal a dog from a shelter?” Booker asked bluntly causing Joe to scoff.

“Another day, we will discuss our opinions on places that keep dogs locked in small cages for their entire lives, unless they’re lucky enough to be adopted.” Joe muttered as he thrust the leash towards Booker’s hand, only letting go once he knew his brother was holding on. 

“Joe?” Booker sucked in his cheek as he bit it. 

“Nile was telling us how she had had a therapist to help her deal with her father’s death as a child and then again while she was in the military. We don’t really have the luxury to find therapists to speak to about our lives without sounding like we’ve had mental breakdowns.” He didn’t think a therapist would be okay with them talking about having been alive for hundreds and hundreds of years. Nicky had suggested that he, himself, get licensed in a few years but Nile said it wouldn’t work as Nicky wouldn’t be able to be completely objective. 

Booker continued to stare between Joe and the dog as he waited for him to finish his explanation. 

“You are the most depressed person I have ever known and I briefly knew Van Gogh.” Neither of them pointed out that the painter did take his own life in the end. “Dogs are good companions and I remember you told us that your family had a dog. Two of them, if I am not mistaken. Dogs are known to help individuals suffering from a plethora of ailments. Emotional support, I believe is the term.” 

“You got me a dog?” Booker asked in disbelief. 

If Booker didn’t know Joe as well as he did, he wouldn’t pick up on the fact that the other man was suddenly uncertain of this idea of his. He could tell in the way that Joe’s thumb began to rub along the tips of his fingers. 

“I thought well, if you didn’t want to come home, at least you wouldn’t be alone. And…if you came home, we would have a pet for a little while.” The greatest tragedy to their lives was that their four-legged friends couldn’t also live forever with them. 

Smiling like a fool, Booker knelt down so he was nearly at eye level of the dog. “Cognac, eh? Want to hang around a sad man who makes poor choices?” He asked the dog as he reached out. Immediately, the dog vibrated with excitement, first licking at his gloved hand and then moving the few inches left, trying his best to jump into Booker’s lap. Booker chuckled as he did his best to protect his face from the dog’s tongue. 

Joe crossed his arms, resting his hip against the side of the rink as he watched the two. The dog was currently successfully in Booker’s lap, his chest against Booker’s right shoulder as if he were to climb over him. 

Getting the dog off of him a few minutes later, Booker managed to stand back up. Cognac decided to sit beside Booker, his body leaning heavily against Booker’s leg. 

“Thank you Joe.” Booker said kindly.

Joe smiled. “You’re welcome.” 

Booker could tell that Joe was still anxious and he figured it wasn’t because of the dog. “Do you really want me to come back?” 

Joe sighed, running the fingers of one hand through his hair. “I don’t agree that enough time has passed yet. I would likely have caved after a decade, but 5 months? You know it hasn’t been long enough.”

Booker could only nod his agreement because he knew he was right. He deserved to be punished and had taken the 100 year isolation with as much grace as he could manage. 

“I won’t come back. I can stay away for as long as you need me to.” Booker answered him. 

The frown on Joe’s face didn’t falter like Booker thought it might. He thought Joe was maybe waiting for him to agree to staying away; that would certainly make it easier for Joe when dealing with Nicky and the others. 

“It’s not fair to Andy and Nile needs you..” Joe began but Booker raised a hand to cut him off.

“Nicky already said all of this.” Booker saw the slight fond look that overcame Joe as he said that. It didn’t seem to surprise him that he and Nicky would think the same. 

“And what did he say my reason was? To have you come back?” Joe asked curiously.

“Mostly that you love me too much and want to impress me.” Booker muttered causing Joe to chuckle. 

“He’s not wrong. He knows me too well.” Joe shrugged easily. “But that’s not all.” He sighed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. “You’re right…about Nicky and I always having each other through our unique lives. The longest I have been without him was two months when we were shipwrecked on an island back in the 1500s, I think.” Fortunately, they had at least ended up on the same island. “Those two months? I could hardly function. The dread that the last time I would gaze upon Nicolò’s face was when it was frozen in terror as he watched me slip from his grasp into the unforgiving water? I couldn’t handle it. I stumbled my way blindly all over the island calling for him. We had no idea that the other was on the same island. We were lucky, in that regard.” He couldn’t imagine if Nicky had gotten trapped on the ship and drowned with it…joining their sister in a way, being taken by the watery depths. 

“You’ve only talked about this story as something you both disagree about. Who was worse at controlling a ship.” Booker could picture them sitting around and Joe gesticulating his point and Nicky frowning, often slipping into a language Booker didn’t understand and Andy only knew partially.

“I suppose humor and arguing is our coping mechanism?” Joe shrugged. “I am the luckiest man in the world that I have Nicky. If I were to lose him, like I thought I nearly did at Merrick’s, I realize with clarity that I would be as desperate as you to find an end. Nothing would bring me back from that loss. Our situations are different, mon frère, but there is no me without him.” He cleared his throat. “Now…this is not something I can forgive easily…”

Booker let out a watery chuckle. Joe raised a brow before rolling his eyes. “I see Nicky beat me to that as well.” He let himself smile a little. “I want to and I will eventually. You deserve to be with your family, just know that we won’t go back to how we were. It will take time. We are fortunate, that that is on our side.” As Joe paced their safe house earlier in the day, he had gone over what he intended to say to Booker. He had decided not to lecture him about shooting his own family members; somehow he just knew that that would never be an issue again. 

“It means more to me than you know, that you came tonight.” Booker admitted, feeling his chest expand with the warmth and love he felt for his family. They wanted him to come back. 

“Yeah well…” Joe turned so he could look out at the rink, eyes scanning quickly and finding the two he was searching for. “Nicky would demand I sleep on the couch if I didn’t. And I do not like sleeping on couches. They’re too small.” 

Booker and Joe laughed quietly. None of them were very materialistic but Joe did get quite cranky whenever they stayed somewhere that didn’t have adequate sleeping furniture. 

“Thank you.” Booker said as he turned towards him. Joe turned as well, wrapping his arms around his brother in a tight hug. Booker reciprocated, careful not to let go of the leash. 

“BOOKER!” Nile’s voice shouted from nearby, causing both of them to let go of the other. They turned, watching as Nile began to quickly skate her way towards the two, Andy further behind her.

She slowed to a stop easily, reaching across the barrier between them so she could hug him. Booker, surprised by the affection, put one of his arms around her. 

“It’s good to see you again kid.” Booker said to her once she let him go. 

“How are you holding up?” Nile asked curiously as her eyes moved between the two men. 

“Better now.” He assured her.

Andy, arms nearly windmilling, managed to make her way beside Nile, hands grabbing tightly onto the barrier once she made it. “I told you to have a little faith.” She smiled, one of her hands timidly releasing the barrier to rest on the side of his neck.

Feeling ignored, Cognac decided to bark, standing up on his hind legs, his paws nearly reaching the top of the barrier between them. Andy and Nile both looked down, Nile making an excited noise at the sight of a dog. 

“You have a dog?!” Nile asked excitedly as she leaned over the railing, Cognac happily licking at everything he could reach. 

Booker nodded as he watched the dog interacting with Nile. “Yeah, we do.” 

Nile paused in her petting to look up at Booker, a knowing smile on her face. She glanced at Joe who tipped his head slightly to confirm that Booker was indeed, welcome home. 

“Joe, did you steal a dog?” Nicky asked as he approached the group, hands full with five cups of steaming hot cocoa. Booker chuckled while Joe scowled playfully. 

“Et tu? I would never steal a dog, contrary to what you both seem to think.” Joe pouted light-heartedly. 

“I need to be closer to this dog.” Nile said as she began to make her way towards the exit. Andy grabbed her arm lightly with a smirk. Without warning, she hurdled over the barrier. Nile rolled her eyes even if she was still impressed by her athleticism. After copying her, the two women knelt down, enveloped by a very excited dog. Booker helped extract three of the hot cocoa’s so Nicky wouldn’t stand there holding all of them.

“Grazie mille.” Joe thanked him as he reached for the cup Nicky was holding out for him. 

“Prego.” Nicky answered him back. 

Joe watched Nicky curiously as he stepped around Booker and the ladies, unsure of where they stood since their disagreement a few days ago. It wasn’t as if they had ignored one another; they still had spoken and slept together at night, but there was a certain amount of tension between them. They remained cordial but they were both horribly stubborn at times and it was always worse when it came to being on differing opinions on something. 

The tension he didn’t realize he was holding in his shoulders relaxed immediately as Nicky pressed his front against his back, arms wrapping around his waist. Nicky perched his chin on Joe’s shoulder, nuzzling his cold nose into Joe’s bearded cheek. He shivered as the cold pierced through to his skin.

“You hate the cold the most, yet you always forget to dress appropriately.” Nicky chastised him lightly. 

Joe, too preoccupied with the sensation of Nicky’s warmth enveloping him, didn’t notice that Nicky had been slowly backing them away from their family. 

“It is fortunate you have me then.” Nicky told him as he released him. He set his cup down on a high table that was close to where they were standing. He reached into his pocket, producing a pair of gloves and a wool hat. He handed Joe the gloves while he himself placed the hat on top of Joe’s head, making sure to cover his ears. 

Joe watched as Nicky unwrapped his own scarf, instead looping it over Joe’s head and securing it around his neck. 

“Now you will be cold.” Joe pointed out as he pulled on the gloves. 

“I have you, I will not be cold.” Nicky answered him, picking up his cup. 

Joe rolled his eyes as a smile grew on his face. “Anything else you wish to give me?” 

Nicky pulled on a loose curl that made its way outside of the hat and rested against his temple playfully. “Ask me again later.” 

Joe grinned fully at the innuendo. “That’s a date.” 

Nicky took Joe’s hand with one of his own as he led them further away, aimlessly taking in the Christmas Market. 

They enjoyed their companionable silence as they walked around, occasionally pointing out something one or the other would like or admire. 

“I’m glad you came tonight.” Nicky finally said, addressing the elephant that had been casually following them around. 

“I wanted to.” Joe told him honestly, giving his hand a squeeze. “Everything will not go back to normal for a while but, you’re right. We’re family, for better or for worse. He deserves to earn our forgiveness and we deserve to do what we can to help him through his demons.” 

Nicky remained pensive as he listened to him speak, sporadically bringing up his cup to take a drink. 

“I know it seems as though I have already forgiven him but I haven’t. When my thoughts stray to what we went through, to watching Mr. Merrick as he stabbed you, I want to unleash my anger on Booker but…it will not change anything. What’s done is done and we can only move forward and at least with this, we can control what happens. I want us to look back at this time in 50, 100, 500 years with the sting of betrayal but also with the warmth of forgiveness and love.” 

“My heart, you are too good for any of us.” Joe said as he knocked his shoulder gently against Nicky’s. 

“And my heart, you have the biggest one.” Nicky turned his head as Joe did the same, sharing a sweet kiss with one another. 

“You are walking towards a destination, I can tell.” Joe said after they had broken apart and began moving once again. 

Nicky smiled his small smile as he nodded ahead of them towards the ferris wheel. Joe smiled too, dumping his empty cup, followed by Nicky’s, into a trash bin. 

“This is very romantic of you.” Joe told him as Nicky handed off their tickets to the employee. 

“When was the last time we had the opportunity to ride one?” Nicky asked him curiously as he tilted his head up to admire the ferris wheel.

Joe hummed as he attempted to recall the last time they’d done so. “Niagara…around maybe…2008? 2010?” He could remember it mostly because he remembered they also had admired the Falls while they were there. 

“Ah yes…and Andy kept shaking it.” Nicky chuckled as Joe scowled. “I do not enjoy seeing fear in your eyes, but there was something very adorable about that moment." Joe had clung tightly to the sides, just in case. “Never fear, Tesoro, I will not do that to you.”

They loaded into their seat, their sides squished into each other as they squeezed into the small space. It was certainly not made for two adult men to sit in but they made it work. Joe wrapped one arm over the back of Nicky’s shoulders while Nicky rested his elbow on Joe’s thigh. The lap bar came down, the employee checked it and the ride began to move. He could feel Joe tense for a moment causing him to chuckle. 

“You are safe. I would never let you fall.” Nicky assured him, giving his leg a squeeze. 

“I don’t doubt you. That doesn’t mean this metal contraption couldn’t be faulty.” Joe muttered as he looked straight ahead instead of down as they rose into the air. 

The ride was pleasant as they went round and round; Nicky resting his head on Joe’s shoulder, Joe resting his head against Nicky’s. 

As it began to slow down, undoubtedly letting passengers off and loading on new ones, they came to a stop at the very top. Nicky smiled, admiring the entire Christmas Market from up here. 

“It is beautiful.” Nicky observed, his eyes scanning over towards the ice rink. He didn’t see their family, though he was sure they were around here somewhere.

“Thank you for this.” Joe said to him. Nicky lifted up, prompting Joe to do the same. 

“I love you Joe.” Nicky said softly, his eyes gazing into Joe’s.

Joe smiled, “I love you too.” 

They leaned in, kissing one another slowly and sweetly, not parting until they made it back to the ground and the employee cleared their throat to get their attention. 

As they walked off the ride, they spotted their family standing nearby waiting for them. Nicky held out a hand towards Booker, all eyes looking at them curiously. Booker also seemed confused until realization dawned on him and he chuckled while also rolling his eyes. He reached into his back pocket, grabbed a couple bills and handed them to Nicky. Nicky looked smug as the others looked between them.

Andy shared a look with Joe, clearly also pleased he had come tonight. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cognac the dog is a Dogue de Bordeaux (or French Mastiff) around 8 months old.
> 
> This is what I imagine he looks like: https://tinyurl.com/y7g9j23w


End file.
